


even the ruffians drink tea

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tea, brian is a smooth fucker, cute shit, he’s not really a bad boy, jae blushing a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: jae wasn’t the type to drink tea; not that he liked coffee any better, he was more of a ‘want to see me down five different types of monster in one go?’ kind of guy.





	even the ruffians drink tea

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a romanian band called the kryptonite sparks. i translated it, but the song is called ‘si golanii beau ceai’ if anyone is interested. i posted this at school so there might be typos

 

jae wasn’t the type to drink tea; not that he liked coffee any better, he was more of a ‘want to see me down five different types of monster in one go?’ kind of guy. which doesn’t explain why he always finds himself agreeing to work the weekends at his uncle’s tea shop. he doesn’t understand why the man even asks him to, seeing as he knows nothing about the subject at matter.

on a normal day, he opens the shop at eight, plays video games on his ds till one, maybe sells something, and calls it a day at nine in the evening.

this day has started like a normal one, with him staying behind the counter, trying to beat his personal record, when he entered. he is a tall man, almost as tall as jae, dressed all in black, wearing, as cliche as it sounds, a leather jacket and a lot of jewelry. his face is nice, chubby cheeks that make jae want to squish them, fox-like dark eyes, that give him a mischievous vibe; cute, button nose and pouty lips. jae has seen his fair share of beautiful people, but this guy takes it to a whole ‘nother level. he looks like one of those greasers from the fifthies, ready to steal your heart and leave you broken in the summer.

jae drags his voice when he enters, the man looking around at the variety of teas. “sorry, sir, the liquor store is a few blocks down from here.”

the man turns and frowns at him, “i don’t want alcohol,” his gaze wanders to the name tag, “jae.” the way he says his name makes jae shudder.

“i’m sorry for assuming, sir.” he lets out, blush still on his cheeks as the man smirks.

“name’s brian. sir makes me sound too old.”

“brian.” jae says, the name rolling off his tongue (it fits him, surprisingly).

he buys buys some earl grey, before leaving jae to his long forgotten game.

 

* * *

 

jae soon realizes that brian is somewhat of a regular after his fourth week of coming in the shop. he doesn’t understand how someone can consume a 100 grams bag of tea in one week.

the second time he came, brian bought some new flavor they’ve just gotten, something way too fruity and sweet for jae’s taste. he smiled when he handed jae the money, making, yet again, the other blush.

third time around he got some chocolate tea, laughing when he saw the monstrosity. he spent half an hour teasing the elder, before slipping his number and leaving with a wink thrwon in jae’s direction (jae is too scared to send him a text. scared of what, he isn’t sure).

at his fourth visit, jae is ready to question him about his weird obsession (could he really call he that?) with tea. he has everything planned out, make a joke, laugh a bit, ask if he is ok and doesn’t have anything better to spend his money on. his plan goes on the drain when he sees him. he is still dressed in all black, but his shirt is looser, letting his collar bones and choker be seen. he never knew he had a thing for necks, but jesus christ, did brian’s neck do things to his poor heart.

brian is busy, smelling the teas, reading their ingredient list like an old man, to notice the way jae is staring at him, mouth slightly open. “you are surprisingly silent today, jae. are you ok?” he asks as he reaches for some lemongrass tea.

“‘m fine.”

brian goes to the counter, placing the small bag on it and jae finally gets to actually look at his face. “oh, my god! your fucking face!”

“is it that ugly? i know it’s not as pretty as yours, but we can’t all be beautiful angels.” he laughs, but he cringes as his lip splits open again.

jae looks at him, sees the bruised eye, the (re)split lip, the other bruise on his cheek and he can’t help but let his hand reach to touch them. brian lets him, leaning into his hand as he strokes the bruise.

“are you ok? no, you obviously aren’t.”

“it’s fine, doesn’t hurt that much.” brian shakes him off, “the other guy has it worse. i managed to punch him good.” he pays the tea, stuffing it in his jacket. “can you close the shop earlier?” jae nods. “let’s go.”

“where?”

“i have no idea. let’s go!” all jae can do is follow him.

 

* * *

 

they take brian’s motorcycle (jae couldn’t help but snort when he saw how cliche everything was), going wherever they feel like, touring the city. they visit old music stores, showing each other their favorite bands, laughs and timid touches shared between them, before brian takes him to his apartment, a rundown studio downtown.

as soon as he steps in the aprtament, jae is surprised with how… how colorful it is. there’s a speck of color nearly everywhere, from the roses on the coffee table, to the little knick-knacks on the shelves.

“are you some kind of artist or do you just want to have the gayest apartment ever?” jae asks as he plays with a rainbow plushie.

“i just like to keep the things with emotional value, you know?” he answers from the kitchen, “want a cup of tea?”

“not the biggest fan, sorry.”

brian comes back, carrying the tea and a plate of cookies. “i hope you at least like cookies.” jae launches forward, taking two and stuffing them in his mouth. “you alright, bud?”

“i just love cookies and anything sweet really!” he says while chewing. brian gently closes it, making the elder blush.

“you always blush so prettily, jae.” he can feel his face burning, his eyes not meeting the other’s. “oh, wait, you have something on your…” brian leans in, kisses him softly, his hand resting on the back of jae’s neck.

he tastes like that sweet and fruity tea that jae can’t stand, but at the moment, he thinks it is the greatest taste.

their foreheads touch, “you had some crumbs on your lip,” he says, smile big on his face.

“you’re such a cheesy dickhead, oh, my god!” jae groans, hiding his face with his hands, to not let the younger see how embarrassingly red he is.

“but will the cheesy dickhead have the pleasure of you kissing him again?”

jae groans again, but he leans in nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
